


I Am Nobody's Pet

by dreaming_wide_awake



Series: Clexa week 2017 [3]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: ClexaWeek2017, F/F, Vampire!Lexa, stuck together, this got out of hand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 18:26:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10038272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreaming_wide_awake/pseuds/dreaming_wide_awake
Summary: Clarke has lost a bet with her friends and has to go and steal a sword from the Woods family crypt. Legend has it that Alexandria Woods wakes from her tomb every night to search for her lost love. But urban legends aren't true, right?orFor Day 3 of Clexaweek2017. Clarke and Lexa get stuck together, oh, and Lexa's a Vampire... Because, why not.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, someone on Tumblr suggested a few pointers for this one, and this is the result of that. It got completely out of hand but was so much fun to write. It could possibly be continued as more than a one-shot if anyone would want to read that. Don't forget to drop me a comment and let me know what you think of it.

Clarke shuddered as she made her way through the graveyard to the Woods family crypt. There was an urban legend that had been going around the city for as long as Clarke could remember, that said that Alexandria Woods, the daughter of the Woods family, was entombed in the crypt but would wake every night and scour the graveyard for her lost love.

She had been surprised to find out that her grandparents also knew about it which meant that it was an old legend as her grandparents had lived in Polis before it technically became a city. Legend had it that Alexandria’s parents had disapproved of her relationship with a girl who was from a family who were well below their social standing, and like all urban legends it had a grisly end.

Clarke had never really bought into the legend, unlike some of the kids she’d gone to school with who had spent many a late night around the graveyard trying to spot Alexandria. It was one of a few legends that went around about the Woods family, another was that they were an ancient family of Vampires, Clarke didn’t buy into that one either.

As she approached the crypt she remembered why she was there. She’d lost a bet with Raven and their friends, the loser had to enter the Woods family crypt and steal something that was rumoured to be there. There was apparently a large stone box which was underneath the coffin in the centre of the crypt, in the box was a sword. Alexandria’s sword, which her parents had apparently used to behead her lover. Grisly end.

Clarke looked around her as she walked towards the steal door of the crypt, the street lights which illuminated the paths which lead through the graveyard did nothing to help calm her nerves as they only created darker shadows.

“Come on Clarke,” she said, shaking her head a little, “get your shit together.”

With a deep breath, Clarke pushed down the handle on the door of the crypt, only mildly surprised when it actually opened, it seemed like a badly kept city secret that the Woods family crypt was never locked.

“Of course it’s never locked,” Clarke said to herself as she pulled the small torch from her pocket, “because nobody would ever be stupid enough to go in here.”

Clarke felt a shiver run right through her body as she walked into the crypt, shining the torch light around the space. She saw candle holders on the walls, which still had candles in them, all of which had been lit at some point. The cobwebs let Clarke know they hadn’t been lit for a long time, she couldn’t help but wonder when the last time was that someone had been here.

There was a large ornate stone coffin in the centre of the room, and 9 plaques on the wall, which Clarke knew were covers for the spaces where other coffins were. As she walked through the doorway she could see a single rose sitting on the top of the coffin, Clarke furrowed her brow as she looked at it, it looked real, but she knew it couldn’t be. Roses don’t live that long without water, and from the undisturbed dust on the top of the coffin Clarke knew that it hadn’t been placed there recently. It looked like there was even dust on top of the rose itself, which made the fact that it looked like it had been placed there only hours earlier even more strange.

Clarke shook her head a little as she snapped her attention away from the rose, remembering she was there to do one thing and then she could leave. She could go back to her apartment where her friends were waiting for her. Crouching down next to the coffin she could see the large stone box. She tried to lift the lid of it, the torch now in her mouth, but she just couldn’t get a grip on the lid. So, she stood back up and walked over to the candles on the wall, taking the lighter out of her pocket, before lighting them. Rather than put the torch back in her pocket she put it on top of the coffin, she was sure that whoever was in there wouldn’t mind, though she was pretty sure the person in the coffin was none other than Alexandria Woods.

After a few more moments, fiddling around with the lid of the stone box, she finally got it open. She stood up quickly and grabbed the torch. As her fingers reached the torch she also touched the rose, finding out pretty quickly that it wasn’t real at all, but was made out of stone.

“Wow…” she said, completely distracted by how real the rose looked, “that’s some good craftsmanship right there.”

She again touched the rose, realising that it wasn’t simply stuck on the top of the coffin lid, it moved. She stood there thinking about why there would be a rose that moved, like a switch, on top of a coffin. She remembered, when she was younger, she had read a book about some of the things people would put on coffins back in the olden days. She recalled that some people would have a lever in their coffin which, when pulled, would raise a flag above ground, just to let people know they weren’t actually dead. She figured that the rose was probably something similar.

Shrugging her shoulders, she crouched back down, reaching into the stone box and taking out the sword, before standing up and walking back towards the door. Before she could reach the door, and therefore the outside world, a gust of wind came from nowhere and the door slammed closed.

“What the hell.” Clarke said.

“The candles were a nice touch.” A female voice said from behind her.

Clarke turned in the direction of the voice, stumbling backwards into the door as she saw a brunette with sparkling green eyes leaning against the now open coffin, a brunette who hadn’t been there just seconds earlier.

“Jesus Christ.” Clarke said, putting her free hand on her chest as she tried to calm her heartrate.

“It’s Alexandria Woods, actually,” the brunette replied, a hint of a smirk on her lips, “but you can call me Lexa.”

“Are you for real right now?” Clarke asked, her brow furrowed as she looked around the crypt, “is there a hidden camera in here? Is this some kind of practical joke.”

“Am I… for real?” Lexa asked, her head tilted in confusion as she looked at the blonde, “I assure you, I am very real.”

“No,” Clarke said, shaking her head, “that isn’t what I meant, I… it’s a figure of speech, like saying is this a joke.”

“Then that term in that sentence would be redundant, as you then went on to ask if this was some kind of joke.” Lexa stated, still clearly not any less confused.

“I need to get out of here.” Clarke said, turning back around and running her hand over the door, where the handle should be.

“It does not open from the inside.” Lexa said as she watched the blonde.

“What’s the use of a door that doesn’t open from the inside?” The blonde asked, looking over her shoulder at the brunette, “how am I supposed to get out?”

“I assure you, what is in here was never supposed to get out.” Lexa replied.

Clarke turned back and looked at Lexa, the brunette still looking at her with an almost confused look on her face, her brow furrowed ever so slightly. Clarke couldn’t help but think she looked like a confused puppy.

“If you’re Alexandria Woods…” Clarke started to say.

“Lexa.” Lexa said, interrupting her.

“Okay, if you’re Lexa Woods,” Clarke said, “how are you here? You died about 100 years ago.”

“Technically, I died long before that.” Lexa replied with a small quirk of her eyebrow, her lips pulling into a small smile.

As Lexa smiled, Clarke swallowed, hard. The candle light in the crypt revealed the brunette’s teeth, unnaturally white, with extended canines.

“Nope,” Clarke said, shaking her head as she turned back to the door, “this is not happening. I must have fallen and hit my head on something, passed out. I’m imagining all this, time to wake up Clarke…”

She softly knocked her head against the steal door, not hard enough to do any damage.

“Do you often talk to yourself?” Lexa asked.

“Talking to myself makes more sense than talking to you.” Clarke said, turning to look back at the brunette, literally jumping when she saw that Lexa was no longer standing next to her coffin, but was in fact standing right next to her, head tilted to one side again as she looked at her.

“You are afraid of me.” Lexa said, lifting her hand and softly trailing one finger down Clarke’s cheek.

“Jesus, your hands are cold,” Clarke said, backing away from Lexa, “and I wouldn’t say I’m afraid of you, just… wary. If you’re really here, and this is really happening, then you’re…”

“Say it, Clarke.” Lexa said, stepping closer to the blonde, who simply kept backing away from Lexa, moving around the crypt.

“You’re dead.” Clarke said, finally remembering the sword she still held in her hand, she held it up, pointing it at Lexa, “and how do you know my name?”

“You said it when you were talking to yourself,” Lexa replied, a hint of amusement in her voice as Clarke kept the sword pointed at her, “and you were not going to say dead, what were you going to say?”

“Va-vampire.” Clarke stuttered.

“What gave it away?” Lexa asked, her lips pulling up into another smirk, “the ice-cold touch, or the pointy teeth?”

“I really need to get out of here before I become dinner.” Clarke said, rushing back over to the door.

“You are safe.” Lexa said, rolling her eyes slightly as she walked over to her coffin and closed the lid, easily lifting herself up onto it before she lay down, her hands clasped over her stomach as she crossed her feet at the ankle and looked up at the roof of the crypt.

“Are you trying to tell me you’re like Edward from Twilight and don’t drink human blood?” Clarke asked as she turned and looked back at Lexa.

“What is Twilight and who is Edward?” Lexa asked, her brow furrowed again as she tilted her head back to look at Clarke.

“Right,” Clarke said with a nod, “you haven’t a clue what I’m talking about, you’ve been in a coffin for 100 years. Twilight is a book series, about a human girl and a Vampire boy who fall in love, like some tragic love story. Edward and his Vampire family don’t drink human blood, they survive on animal blood.”

“That is not advisable.” Lexa said, scrunching her face up in disgust.

Clarke couldn’t stop the laugh that escaped her at Lexa’s reaction.

“Are you talking about the Vampire and the human falling in love, or the animal blood?” Clarke asked as she moved from the door to the side of the room, before sitting down on the floor, her back resting against the wall, as she put the sword down on the floor next to her, still within reach if she needed it.

She was sure it wouldn’t make any difference how close the sword was if Lexa decided that she was hungry.

“Both,” Lexa replied, “animal blood does not contain everything that human blood does, and falling in love with a human only ever ends in death, one way or another.”

“Sounds like you’re talking from experience.” Clarke said.

“A predator and their prey can never peacefully live alongside one another,” Lexa said, her voice suddenly very small, “no matter the care you have for them, there is always the temptation.”

“Your lover…” Clarke said, causing Lexa to turn her head quickly and look at her.

“What do you know of my lover?” Lexa asked, her tone sending a shiver through Clarke.

“People talk about you falling in love with someone your family didn’t approve of,” Clarke said, “and they killed her before you died… which I know obviously isn’t true, because you’re… well, here.”

“Her name was Costia.” Lexa said, looking back up at the ceiling, “she worked in the kitchens. I would often find her in the library during the day when the house was quiet. She would spend hours reading. She had not wanted to work in the kitchens, but her family owed my family a debt, her parents used her as payment. She knew what I was, but she never saw me as a monster the way others did…”

Clarke couldn’t believe that she actually felt sorry for Lexa, she felt sorry for a Vampire who’d had their heart broken. She wasn’t even sure that was entirely accurate, as Vampire’s are already dead so they had no beating heart to break.

“We were going to leave together,” Lexa continued, “but then my family found out what was happening between us. They gave me a choice, kill her or face my punishment.”

“So, they killed her and then locked you in that coffin?” Clarke asked.

“They killed her in here, by the door,” Lexa said, “forcing me to watch, knowing that I could not save her. Then they trapped me in the coffin, yes.”

“That’s pretty fucked up…” Clarke said, shaking her head as she sighed, her choice of words causing Lexa to look at her yet again with a confused look on her face, which caused Clarke to laugh a little, “I’m not even going to try and explain that one.”

At that moment, Clarke’s phone started to ring, which caused Lexa to jump from the top of the coffin, obviously having no idea what the noise was or where it was coming from.

“Relax,” Clarke said as she got her phone out of her pocket, “it’s just my phone.”

“Your what?” Lexa asked.

Clarke lifted her phone up and showed it to Lexa.

“Phone,” Clarke replied, “people use them to talk to each other…”

When the blonde saw that Lexa was getting more and more confused as she spoke she shook her head a little.

“I’ll explain it to you in a minute, right now I need to answer it.” She said, before hitting the answer button, “Raven?”

“Where are you Princess?” Raven asked, “you’ve been gone for 4 hours, it does not take that long to get into a crypt, get a sword and get back.”

Clarke bit back a laugh as she saw Lexa’s brow furrow deeper, the Vampire hearing Raven’s voice coming through the strange device that the blonde held to her ear.

“Things got pretty… interesting here,” Clarke said, “you remember those urban legends…”

“The ones that are so unbelievably laughable?” Raven asked in reply, “the ones about Alexandria Woods being trapped in her coffin?”

“She actually prefers Lexa.” Clarke said, knowing just how crazy she was sounding at that moment.

“And how do you know she prefers Lexa, Clarke?” Raven said with a laugh, “Did you ask her?”

“Actually, she told me.” Clarke said, “I know this all sounds really crazy, Rae.”

“Oh yeah, it sounds totally crazy, Clarke,” Raven replied, “I’m starting to think that you’ve been drinking or smoking something that you shouldn’t. You really expect me to believe that you met Alexandria Woods?”

Clarke moved her phone away from her ear and looked at Lexa, whose eyes were narrowed as she looked at the blonde.

“Can you do something for me?” Clarke asked, causing Lexa to nod uncertainly, “can you say hello to my friend Raven?”

Lexa moved from where she was standing so she was closer to Clarke, the blonde held the phone up towards her.

“Hello Clarke’s friend Raven.” Lexa said.

“Thanks,” Clarke said as she brought the phone back to her ear, “See, Raven.”

“That could’ve been anyone, Clarke,” Raven said, still laughing, “you’re never going to get me to believe that Alexandria fucking Woods is alive and where you are.”

“I didn’t say she was alive…” Clarke muttered, “listen, Raven, the only way I can prove it to you is if you come to the crypt.”

“Or you could just bring your new friend home with you.” Raven offered.

“Would if I could, but I can’t,” Clarke said with a sigh, “we’re stuck. In the crypt. The door blew shut and it doesn’t have a handle on the inside, so we’re stuck.”

Clarke moved the phone away from her ear as Raven laughed, hard. The blonde looked over at Lexa, rolling her eyes as the small smile that was tugging on the brunette’s lips.

“Are you done?” Clarke asked when she put the phone back to her ear, letting out a groan as Raven continued to laugh, “apparently not. Listen, asshole, when you’re done, come and let me out, please.”

With that Clarke hung up the phone and put it back in her pocket, before resting her head back against the cool wall of the crypt.

 

x-x-x-x

 

A few hours passed, during which time Clarke explained to Lexa what a phone was, told her about computers and the internet, and filled her in on what the Woods family had been up to in the time that Lexa had been trapped. Lexa had, in turn, told Clarke more about Costia, about her life before she had met the human, and about what little she remembered from when she herself had been human.

“Is your friend going to come and open the door?” Lexa asked from where she was once again laid on top of the coffin.

She couldn’t be too near Clarke, she could hear the blood pumping through the girl’s veins, if she focused on her neck she could literally see her pulse. It wasn’t helping the hunger that was building within her. It also didn’t help matters that Clarke was one of the most beautiful people, human or Vampire, that Lexa had ever laid eyes on. At first, she thought that her opinions on Clarke’s beauty may simply be because she was the first person Lexa had laid eyes on in a very long time. But as the hours effortlessly passed them by, Lexa realised that it was a lot more than that.

Clarke knew what she was, and from what the blonde had told her Vampire lore was common place in the world so she was aware of what Lexa was capable of, yet she didn’t let that stop her opening up to the brunette.

“I hope so.” Clarke said from her position lying on the floor of the crypt next to the wall she had earlier been resting against, “not sure I want to spend forever trapped in here, no offence.”

“None taken,” Lexa replied, with another small smile, “the company is exquisite, but the lack of sustenance is starting to become a problem.”

“The company is exquisite, huh?” Clarke asked with a laugh, “you sure that’s not just because I’m the first person you’ve actually spoken to in 100 years or something?”

“It could be a factor.” Lexa said, a smirk on her lips as she looked over the side of the stone coffin at Clarke, “but I do not believe that it is a large factor.”

“When you say the lack of sustenance is starting to become a problem…” Clarke said, “how much of a problem?”

“You are safe for a while longer, Clarke.” Lexa replied.

“That’s good, because when a girl says take me out to dinner first, they don’t mean they want to actually be dinner.” The blonde replied, “I’m guessing that’s the first thing you’re going to do when Raven gets here, go and find someone to eat?”

“Unless taverns have started to serve blood, I do not see that I have much of a choice.” Lexa said.

“Yeah, taverns aren’t really a thing anymore.” Clarke said, laughing as she saw the shock on Lexa’s face, “there are bars and clubs now, same kind of thing, just with loud music and lots of sweaty people trying to get laid.”

“Perhaps I should try a bar or club then.” Lexa said, rolling back to look at the ceiling.

“I don’t think ‘do you want to come and see the inside of my coffin’ would be a good pick up line.” Clarke said, shaking her head as she laughed, “I mean, don’t get me wrong, you are stunning you probably wouldn’t need to say anything… can you feed from someone without killing them?”

“Yes,” Lexa said with a nod, “though it has been some time since I have fed.”

Clarke sighed as she sat up, causing Lexa to look at her, confusion on her face.

“I can’t believe I’m going to say this,” Clarke said standing up and walking over to the coffin, “but…”

Clarke started to move her hair away from her neck.

“No,” Lexa said, shaking her head as she sat up, holding her hands out towards Clarke, “I will not feed from you.”

“I’d rather it be my choice, and something tells me if we’re stuck in here much longer it won’t be,” Clarke said, “for some crazy, fucked up reason, I trust you not to kill me.”

“Your trust may be displaced.” Lexa said quietly.

“Yeah, well, beautiful woman sucking on my neck has to be a good way to go, right?” Clarke asked.

 

x-x-x-x

 

When Raven finally arrived at the crypt and got the door open, she found her blonde friend asleep, sitting between the legs of a stunning brunette, with her head resting on said brunette’s shoulder.

“You must be Raven.” Lexa said as she girl looked at her.

“Jesus Christ…” Raven said, the shock clearly written on her face.

“Her name is Lexa.” Clarke muttered, slowly lifting her head from Lexa’s shoulder before she looked at Raven, “you took your time.”

“This cannot be…” Raven said, shaking her head, her mouth hanging open slightly, “this has got to be…”

“There’s no hidden camera, nobody is going to jump out and yell surprise,” Clarke said as she stood up, Lexa standing up quickly after her, “this is real, it happened, deal with it.”

“But she’s…” Raven said, pointing to Lexa, the brunette smirking slightly as Raven looking comically between her blonde friend and the Vampire.

“She is.” Clarke replied with a nod, “can we please talk about this at home?”

The blonde walked over and picked up the sword that was still laying on the floor where she had left it. She looked at Lexa.

“Do you want this?” she asked.

“I am not sure what use I would have for such a weapon in this world.” Lexa replied, “it is what you came for, you take it.”

Clarke handed the sword to a still shocked Raven, who’s mouth was still opening and closing like a goldfish, before she turned back and walked over to Lexa.

“What are you going to do now?” she asked.

“I may attempt to find my parents,” Lexa replied, “if they are still walking this Earth. There are many things that I will need to learn…”

“You need somewhere safe to stay.” Clarke said.

 

\----------------

 

Raven stood in the doorway of the kitchen, an amused look on her face as Lexa stood, her head tilted to one side, watching as the popcorn turned in the microwave. It had been almost a week since Clarke’s little adventure to the Woods family crypt, and Lexa was still finding the new world fascinating.

“How does it work?” Lexa asked, not looking back at Raven, but obviously knowing that the girl was there.

“Radio waves, technically,” Raven said, walking into the kitchen, “they cause the water molecules in food to vibrate at an atomic level which causes the food to heat up and cook.”

Lexa hummed slightly but didn’t look away from the microwave.

“You have no idea what I just said, do you?” Raven asked with a laugh.

“No,” Lexa replied, shaking her head, “I do not.”

“I really didn’t think Clarke having a pet Vampire would be this entertaining.” Raven said.

“I am nobody’s pet.” Lexa snarled.

At that moment, the front door opened, a small smile tugged at Lexa’s lips.

“Lexa,” Clarke said as she walked through the door, “are you here?”

Raven just laughed again as Lexa walked from the kitchen to the living room, Raven followed on behind her.

“So entertaining.” Raven muttered to herself.


End file.
